


Спутники

by innokentya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Het, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Если самый страшный спутник старости слепота, то бессмертие преследуют другие демоны.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 2





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> История, хоть и цельная, но разбита на три более-менее логичных части. Можно ограничиться чтением любого их количества.   
> Первая часть — попытка рассказать о параллельной вселенной без учета четвертого сезона. Финал немного открыт, но, по крайней мере, все обходится без трагедий. Большая часть текста вообще повседневность, милота и спокойствие.  
> Вторая часть — логическое (для автора) завершение первой. Простите, но концовка печальная. По-другому я не смогла.   
> Третья — по сути, то, ради чего писались первые две. Здесь прячутся рояли в кустах, но если вам они не нужны, то, пожалуйста, ограничьтесь первой или первыми двумя главами. 
> 
> Тапки, помидоры, камни принимаются спокойно, но, прежде чем броситься чем-нибудь, подумайте об уважении чужих хэдканонов :)
> 
> И да. Еще. Простите, но здесь только авторская вычитка. Возможны косяки, не обессудьте :)

Самым худшим спутником старости является слепота.

Это Роза Тайлер понимает, когда в возрасте шестидесяти трех лет теряет зрение практически полностью. Да, если она очень постарается, то сможет различить отдельные силуэты, но не больше. Потому она и не старается. Лишь принимает очередное волевое решение, будто бы их у неё в жизни и без того было мало.

— Ни за что! Ты не поедешь в дом престарелых, мама! — голос Мейси звенит в ушах, добавляя нарастающей мигрени еще одну причину для усиления.

Роза качает головой:

— Я уже все решила, и ты меня не переубедишь. Вчера вечером Трэвор помог мне собрать вещи, от тебя требуется только подписать необходимые бумаги.

— Трэвор знал? — Мейси говорит глухо, точно приложила руку ко рту, застыв в изумлении. Спустя пару секунд она добавляет: — И ничего не сказал мне?

— Не вини его, — усмехается Роза, удобней устраиваясь в кресле, — я попросила сохранить эту маленькую тайну между нами двумя всего на какие-то сутки. Думаю, ты найдешь в себе силы нас простить.

Мейси фыркает и, кажется, принимается мерить шагами расстояние от двери до окна. Роза никогда не любила эту её привычку, но и отучать не собиралась — зачем ломать чужие жизненные устои, даже если дело касается твоей дочери?

— Мам, — голос Мейси звучит где-то рядом, а спустя пару секунд Роза слышит шорох одежды — Мейси садится на пол, упираясь лбом в её колено. Всегда так делала, еще с малых лет. — Я не хочу отправлять тебя куда-либо, ты не доставляешь никаких забот, мы с Трэвором прекрасно все успеваем. Или тебя что-то не устраивает?

Роза аккуратно запускает пальцы в волосы Мейси и, поглаживая её по голове, спокойно отвечает:

— Вы самые замечательные дети, о которых только можно было мечтать. Но что вы будете делать со слепой старухой, когда захотите иметь своих ребятишек? Я не хочу сидеть у вас на шее. А в пансионате — не в доме престарелых, не говори об этом так, я ведь еще так молода, — почти смеется Роза, — обо мне позаботятся. Там специально обученный персонал, который получает за свою работу хорошие деньги. В обиду себя не дам, обещаю!

— Мам! — Мейси делает еще одну попытку, но и она безуспешна.

— Мейси Донна Тайлер! Будьте добры, юная мисс, слушаться свою мать, сколь бы брюзжащей она вам не казалась!

Мейси заливается хохотом, обнимая Розу за ногу:

— Я уже семь лет, как не Тайлер.

— Я помню об этом, Мейси, — усмехается Роза, — но только на свое полное имя ты реагируешь так, как это порой необходимо мне. Послушай меня, пожалуйста. Я действительно этого хочу. Все будет хорошо.

Мейси трется носом о колено Розы и молчит, будто изо всех сил сдерживает слезы. Тишина не обременяет женщин, но все же Роза слегка напряжена — ждет решения дочери с опаской. В конце концов, Мейси отмирает:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива.

— Я знаю, моя хорошая, — Роза еще раз проводит ладонью по любимой макушке. — Бумаги на подпись лежат на столе.

Мейси, кажется, шмыгает носом, когда поднимается на ноги. Роза не видит, но буквально ощущает, как она кивает головой и отправляется на поиски ручки.

Из груди Розы вырывается вздох облегчения. Она уверена, что поступает правильно.

— Имей в виду, я буду приезжать не меньше трех раз в неделю! — Мейси кричит из соседней комнаты, и Роза улыбается в ответ на эту реплику.

Невыносимая девчонка.

Пожалуй, вся в неё.

***

Мейси действительно приезжает не реже трех раз на неделе. В субботу и вовсе остается с Розой почти на целый день, то развлекая её смешными рассказами о работе, то читая ей очередную книгу Филиппы Грегори*. Роза несколько раз пытается отправить к мужу, но Мейси непреклонна и упряма. Убедить её возвратиться домой получается, лишь сославшись на усилившуюся головную боль и желание лечь отдохнуть.

— Пообещай мне вести себя хорошо, — смеется Мейси, чмокая Розу в щеку и заправляя ей прядку белых уже из-за седины волос за ухо.

— Есть, вести себя хорошо, мой капитан, — рапортует Роза, прислонив два пальца к виску и широко улыбаясь. — Ты же знаешь…

Её прерывает какой-то шум у двери и после звучащий незнакомый женский голос:

— Ой, простите, мы помешали… Я зайду позже.

Мейси, кажется, отстраняется и поворачивается к источнику шума. Роза пытается сделать то же самое, но не уверена, что смотрит в нужную точку.

— Я уже собиралась уходить, — ровно говорит Мейси, явно изучая вошедших — судя по всему их несколько, скорее всего двое. — Как раз просила маму не закатывать громкие вечеринки после десяти вечера.

Женщина у двери прыскает со смеху и, судя по всему, делает пару шагов вглубь комнаты.

— Надеюсь, что она вас послушает. А то они такие, да, веселые и разудалые, как начнут кутить, так попробуй остановить, — голос звучит себя совсем рядом, видимо, женщина равняется с Мейси. — Я доктор Дженнифер Смит, местный психотерапевт, а это Фрэнк, мой ассистент. У нас по вечерам субботы всегда знакомство с новыми постояльцами, — Роза усмехается уголками губ на это замечание — Смит даже не запинается, подбирая замену слову «пациенты», — потому мы и решили навестить вашу… Маму?

— Да, маму, — Мейси говорит тепло и мягко, наверняка бросая на Розу короткий взгляд. — Будьте осторожны, если она примется зазывать вас пропустить с ней стаканчик-другой, мама может.

— Эй, я все еще здесь и все слышу! — наигранно возмущается Роза, вызывая еще один приступ хохота у Мейси.

Судя по голосу, Смит улыбается Мейси в ответ:

— Думаю, мы найдем с ней общий язык, мисс…

— Миссис Донован. Но можно просто Мейси, — говорит Мейси, одеваясь — Роза хорошо слышит звук застегивающегося пуховика. — Все, мам, — она наклоняется и снова целует Розу, — я побежала, в понедельник буду.

— Поцелуй Трэвора от меня, — говорит Роза, глядя, как она надеется, прямиком на Мейси.

— Обязательно, дорогая. Была рада познакомиться, доктор Смит, Фрэнк, — голос Мейси начинает отдаляться, а спустя несколько секунд и вовсе умолкает. Еще мгновение — и за Мейси защелкивается входная дверь.

— Добрый вечер, миссис Тайлер, — теперь уже доктор Смит обращается напрямую к Розе. Роза только морщится — её претит официальное обращение, да и к тому же…

— Мисс Тайлер, — неловко поправляет она собеседницу, чем обрекает их всех на недолгую паузу. — Но лучше Роза. Так привычней.

Доктор Смит откашливается, явно пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, а после пододвигает ближе к койке Розы стул и, усевшись, отвечает:

— Простите, мэм… То есть, Роза, да. Можете называть меня Дженнифер, раз уж я обращаюсь к вам по имени, — она ерзает на месте, прежде чем продолжить: — Надеюсь, это установит между нами более доверительные отношения.

Роза усмехается:

— Вы мне определенно нравитесь. Надеюсь, вас сюда послали не для того, чтобы промыть мне мозги. Уверяю, я пока еще в трезвом уме и при хорошей памяти.

— О, ну что вы! — тут же отзывается доктор Смит. — Посещение психотерапевта — не более, чем стандартная процедура в нашей клинике. Правда, обычно мы проводим больше времени с теми постояльцами, родные которых не имеют возможности бывать у них часто, но с вами, вижу, подобных проблем нет. Ваша дочь очень милая и обходительная, очень, кстати, похожа на вас.

Роза вздыхает:

— Многие об этом мне говорили, и это всегда меня удивляло. Мейси мне не родная.

— О, — доктор Смит хватает только на удивленный возглас, и Роза даже жалеет, что не может сейчас видеть лица этой женщины. Она, разумеется, может попытаться напрячь зрение, чтобы различить её силуэт, но с момента приема лекарств прошло меньше часа, а, значит, любые издевательства над собственными глазами ей противопоказаны. К тому же, к ней по пять раз на дню захаживают разные врачи и сиделки, которых она хорошо различает по голосам, а большего ей в нынешней ситуации и не нужно.

— Можете не беспокоиться, Мейси об этом знает, — поясняет Роза, пытаясь хоть чем-то занять неловкую паузу. — Я удочерила её в достаточно сознательном даже для ребенка возрасте — ей было четыре. Но это не мешает ей принимать меня, как настоящую мать, а у меня не было ни единого дня, когда я бы почувствовала, что Мейси не моя дочь.

Доктор Смит молчит еще пару мгновений, а после принимается шуршать бумагой, видимо делает какие-то пометки в блокноте или что там психотерапевты чаще всего носят при себе.

— Вы кажетесь очень счастливыми, когда находитесь вместе, — резюмирует она. — Почему же вы здесь?

Роза прикрывает рукой рот, давя зевок — сонливость является одним из эффектов приема лекарств.

— Это было исключительно мое решение. Хочу если не увидеть, то хотя бы услышать своих внуков, а Мейси с Трэвором, своим мужем, постоянно тратят время на заботу обо мне. Здесь же не так уж и плохо. Пусть я и не пробыла в пансионате и недели, но мне тут определенно нравится.

До слуха Розы доносится скрип карандаша о бумагу, прежде чем доктор Смит задает новый вопрос:

— В вашей карте указано, что вы практически ничего не видите.

— Ну что вы, — улыбается Роза, — это доктора еще пожалели меня, написав так. Зрение начало падать несколько лет назад, а в мае этого года я перестала нормально видеть вообще. Если поднапрячься, то смогу различать силуэты, не более того. Потому простите мне, если я все это время обращаюсь к пальме, что расположена рядом с кроватью, а не к вам лично.

Доктор Смит снова смеется, и Роза ловит себя на мысли о том, что ей нравится столь радушно настроенная женщина.

— Все в порядке, — уверяет она Розу, отсмеявшись, — вниманием вы не обделяете ни деревце, ни меня. А сейчас — несколько стандартных вопросов, если позволите.

Роза кивает и следующие минут пятнадцать рассказывает доктору Смит об адаптации к новой обстановке, снова о Мейси, постоянно беспокоящейся о её комфорте, о новых знакомцах — мистере Бэлгроузе из пятнадцатой и миссис Джерри из девятой. Доктор Смит задает наводящие вопросы, внимательно её выслушивает и, судя по легкому дискомфорту, ощущаемому Розой, пристально её разглядывает. Впрочем…

— А вы всегда приходите к пациентам со своим напарником, доктор Смит? — спрашивает Роза, вспомнив, что пришедших было двое.

Доктор Смит медлит несколько мгновений, прежде чем отозваться:

— Ассистентом, мэм. Фрэнк мой ассистент. Он только учится, но я надеюсь, что в скором времени он сможет работать на должности, равной моей. Вы простите его за молчаливость, но он недавно перенес ангину, так что бережет связки. Ну и, ко всему прочему, скажу вам по секрету, он не особо разговорчивый малый. В нашей профессии такое ценится, ведь мы призваны, по большей части, слушать, а не говорить.

Роза покачивает головой, словно раздумывая, но потом снова улыбается:

— Надеюсь, у него все получится. Выздоравливайте, Фрэнк.

Доктор Смит хмыкает:

— Он улыбается и кивает вам, Роза. Будьте уверены, он очень признателен. Ну, на сегодня, думаю, достаточно. Я вижу, что вам моя помощь не нужна, так что увидимся в следующую субботу, хорошо? — она ненадолго сжимает пальцы Розы в своих, и Роза не может не улыбаться.

Дженнифер Смит легка на подъем и чертовски располагающая к себе личность. Она чем-то напоминает Розе Мейси и… саму себя, только, естественно, гораздо моложе.

— До встречи, доктор Смит. До встречи, Фрэнк.

— До скорой встречи, Роза, — на прощание роняет доктор Смит и в течении нескольких секунд покидает комнату вместе с напарником.

Роза вздыхает и кутается в одеяло. Что же, это был интересный опыт. С психотерапевтами Розе еще общаться не приходилось. Даже после…

Нет. Этого нельзя вспоминать.

Лучше всего сейчас провалиться в сон.

По крайней мере, в сновидениях Роза снова может видеть.

***

Во второй раз доктор Смит приходит к Розе одна, без ассистента. Они довольно мило беседуют около получаса о предпочтениях Розы: в еде, одежде, различных бытовых мелочах, но ни разу не затрагивают её жизнь в целом. Роза много рассказывает о Мейси, потому что дочь всегда была смыслом её жизни. Всегда после того, как она сумела оправиться от самой грандиозной потери, преследовавшей её довольно долго. Доктор Смит смиренно слушает, смеется над забавными рассказами о детстве Мейси, спрашивает Розу о том, как она справлялась с воспитанием девочки, — и Роза с улыбкой говорит о Джекки и Пите, всегда поддерживающих её в любом начинании. Мама ушла из жизни семь лет назад, пережив Пита на пару месяцев — тот, увы, не вышел победителем из неравного боя с раком поджелудочной. Доктор Смит подает Розе, которая все-таки не сдерживает слез, бумажную салфетку, и крепко сжимает её руку, заверяя, что родители гордятся ею, ведь она сохранила стойкость духа и осталась их милой маленькой девочкой.

Роза безумно благодарна доктору Смит за поддержку и возможность поговорить по душам. Мейси не хотелось грузить подобными беседами, зачем дочери лишние переживания? А раз уж доктор Смит приставлена наблюдать за душевным спокойствием постояльцев пансионата, то, значит, готова к такого рода откровениям.

Уходит доктор Смит, как и в первый раз, с обещанием скорой встречи.

Роза ловит себя на мысли о том, действительно ждет субботы.

***

Спустя месяц доктор Смит снова приходит в сопровождении Фрэнка. Тот, как и обычно, молчалив, хотя в этот раз его хватает на пробормотать практически неразборчивое «Здравстуйте», и Роза поражается тому, как грубо звучит его голос. С их как бы знакомства прошло достаточно времени, чтобы оправиться от ангины. Впрочем, ладно, возможно болезнь и вправду не слишком хорошо отразилась на его голосовых связках, да и стоит напомнить себе, что она вообще не представляет, как этот человек говорит в быту. И раз ему комфортней молчать, то она не собирается настаивать на разговоре с ним. В конце концов, её психотерапевтом является не он, а доктор Смит, зачем втягивать в беседу еще кого-то?

Роза чувствует себя вполне комфортно, отвечая на вопрос о своем самочувствии, и уже готовится провести вечер, разговаривая с доктором Смит о привычных мелочах, пока та не просит её практически невозможного.

— Роза, расскажите о себе. Не сосредотачиваясь на дочери. Расскажите о себе вообще — детство, юность, взрослая жизнь до удочерения Мейси.

Роза закусывает губу изнутри, пытаясь уйти от слишком прямого ответа, чтобы не обидеть хорошего человека.

— Я родилась и выросла в Лондоне, — начинает она, тут же запинаясь. Она не знает, что рассказывать — как училась в средней школе? как забила на колледж и работала в магазине одежды, пока её не решил убить… манекен? Она не хочет говорить о… Докторе. Вернее, попросту не может. Нет, ей уже не настолько больно, как это было чуть меньше, чем полвека назад, но она считает, что после искреннего рассказа доктор Смит поставит ей вполне определенный диагноз и отправит в место куда похуже, чем этот пансионат. — Отучилась в средней школе, — вздохнув, робко продолжает описание своей жизни Роза. — Потом работала продавцом, жила с родителями… Какое-то время встречалась с парнем, очень хорошим парнем, правда. Потом… — Роза медлит, но все же рубит: — Потом нашла любовь всей своей жизни. И очень скоро её потеряла. После этого жила, пытаясь прийти в себя, в какой-то момент поняла, что одиночество не выход, и так появилась Мейси. Да, Дженнифер, вы просили не акцентировать внимание на ней, но… Если говорить вкратце, — Роза буквально выдавливает из себя подобие объяснений, — то это все.

Она отчаянно надеется, что доктор Смит не станет расспрашивать её детально.

Зря, разумеется.

— Вы прожили шестьдесят три года, и вам нечего рассказать о себе больше, чем пара предложений? — недоверчиво хмыкает доктор Смит. — Неужели вы провели всю жизнь здесь, в Лондоне, нигде не побывав, ни разу не выехав за границу?

В её голосе звучат новые нотки — словно она подначивает Розу, и та лишь и может, что чуть грустно улыбнуться:

— Что же, боюсь, вы правы. Да, я путешествовала. Много и весьма далеко, — Роза смущенно потирает пальцами лоб. — Но если я попробую вам об этом рассказать, то просто сейчас могу спрогнозировать вашу реакцию. Вы меня смиренно выслушаете, а потом выпишете рецепт на новые таблетки и упечете куда-нибудь в соответствующее заведение. Давайте мы как-нибудь обойдем этот период моей жизни, и вы просто поверите, что он был слишком скучным, чтобы о нем рассказывать?

— Но я ведь ваш психотерапевт, — голос доктора Смит звучит слегка возмущенно, — почему вы стремитесь закрыться от меня?

— Я ведь уже объяснила, — вздыхает Роза. — Вас не устраивает озвученная мною причина?

Доктор Смит отвечает мягко, хотя Розе абсолютно не сложно представить возмущенный взгляд, обращенный на неё:

— Она звучит немного странно, вам не кажется?

— Рассказ о моей жизни будет куда странней её, поверьте, — Роза посмеивается над собственной нерешительностью. — Хотя, возможно, я могла бы попытаться вам рассказать, милая, но… Пожалуй, только вам, — Роза выдерживает недолгую паузу, надеясь, что её поймет и доктор Смит, и Фрэнк, сидящий где-то рядом с дверью. — Одной.

Доктор Смит молчит несколько мгновений, словно взвешивая все «за» и «против», а после, судя по звукам, оборачивается к Фрэнку и чеканит:

— Фрэнк, будь добр, оставь нас наедине.

— Но… — голос Фрэнка звучит все еще очень грубо.

— Фрэнк, я прошу, пожалуйста, — чуть мягче повторяет свою просьбу доктор Смит, и тот подчиняется.

Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Роза прокашливается и обращается к своей собеседнице:

— Только давайте договоримся сразу: воспринимайте мои откровения не как старческий маразм — нет, правда, помилуйте, мне только шестьдесят три, а не сто двадцать, я слишком молода для такой напасти, — а как какую-нибудь фантастическую выдумку, сюжет… книги или фильма? Хорошо? Я знаю, что поверить в это будет не просто сложновато, а практически нереально.

— Что же… Я попытаюсь сделать это, Роза Тайлер.

Подобное обращение режет Розу по живому. Она давно не слышала сочетания имени и фамилии по отношению к себе. Так обычно говорил только… он.

Доктор.

Но это ничего такого, всего лишь профдеформация, успокаивает себя Роза. Доктор Смит все же психотерапевт, она может себе позволить обращаться к своим подопечным так, как считает нужным.

— Как я уже сказала, я родилась и выросла в Лондоне, — начинает Роза. — И это прозвучит странно, но… Далеко не в привычном вам Лондоне. И дело не только в количестве прожитых мною лет. Вскоре после своего восемнадцатилетия, когда я работала в магазине одежды, произошло нечто странное, — Роза ухмыляется, вспоминая тот день, один из самых прекрасных в её жизни. День встречи. — Все манекены вокруг ожили. Да, голубушка, я все еще в своем уме, поверьте. Так вот. Манекены ожили. И решили меня убить. А заодно и еще половину жителей столицы. А потом я познакомилась с человеком, который изменил все. Его зовут Доктор… Он называет себя «Доктор».

Роза намеренно не говорит про Доктора в прошедшем времени, потому что — нет, не знает, — верит, что в параллельной вселенной Доктор все еще жив и помогает людям точно так же, как делал это с ней. Она набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и понимает, что сегодняшний сеанс с доктор Смит продлится дольше, чем привычные полчаса или сорок минут. Роза надеется, что доктор Смит обязательно выслушает её и не отдаст на поруки кому-то более изощренному в области психотерапии, а потому… Решает рассказать все, как есть.

_Хотя бы раз за всю свою жизнь._

Она говорит неторопливо, смакуя некоторые моменты, вспоминая отдельные детали. Что-то можно было бы упустить, списав это на старческую память, но нет. Все дни, проведенные с Доктором, Роза помнит, будто это было вчера. Особенно то чертово прощание на проклятом ею норвежском пляже.

Бухта Злого Волка.

_Этот чертов Злой Волк испортил ей всю её жизнь._

Когда она заканчивает, ей внезапно становится очень легко, будто с души убрали страшный груз, тяготивший её несколько десятков лет. Доктор Смит все еще сидит рядом, не вскочив на ноги и не выбежав звать на помощь дежурную сестру, не говоря Розе о её сумасшествии, не реагируя совсем никак. Розе слегка неуютно в окружившем её молчании, и она решает сесть на кровати. Это словно выводит доктора Смит из оцепенения.

— Вы считаете, что я вам не поверю, Роза, но, как бы это странно не звучало, я чувствую, что весь ваш рассказ, от первого до последнего слова, — чистая правда. Вы позволите один вопрос?

Роза снова откидывается на подушки. Ей больше нечего скрывать.

— Конечно.

Доктор Смит отзывается сразу же:

— Если бы вы снова встретили Доктора, что бы вы ему сказали?

Это слишком неожиданно. Роза даже прикрывает глаза, хотя уровень темноты никак не меняется. Зато так чуть легче сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях, бушующих внутри черепной коробки. Она снова обдумывает каждое слово даже слишком долго, чем следовало бы, но её никто не торопит. В конце концов, Роза вздыхает и, распахнув глаза, говорит:

— Я не держу на тебя зла, Доктор. Никогда не держала. Все, что осталось в моей памяти, — это твоя широкая улыбка и постоянное хорошее отношение ко мне. Я очень любила тебя, Доктор. Возможно, даже до сих пор люблю, но я знаю, что это неважно. Важно другое — то, что ты никогда не останавливаешься, всегда идешь вперед, и я бы хотела сказать тебе единственное. Спасибо. Ты научил меня действовать правильно. Делать правильные поступки и принимать правильные решения. А еще благодаря тебе я знаю, что как бы ни было больно, нужно продолжать жить. И вот… Я живу. Спасибо, Доктор.

Доктор Смит не издает ни звука, словно пытается переварить услышанное, и потому Роза позволяет себе еще одну ремарку:

— Знаешь, Доктор, самым большим моим желанием после встречи с тобой является еще одно путешествие с тобой. Разве могла ли я когда-либо устоять перед обаянием твоей шикарной ТАРДИС? — смешок звучит слишком горько. — Это… это были самые лучшие времена, Доктор.

Больше Роза не знает, что сказать. Она эмоционально выпотрошена, ей хочется остаться одной, и она уже собирается попросить доктора Смит уйти. Ей все равно, даже если через несколько минут за ней придут санитары, переводя её в другое заведение, но хотя бы пару минут в одиночестве, ради всего святого, пожалуйста…

— У тебя будет подобная возможность, Роза Тайлер. Я устрою тебе это.

Роза ощущает себя так, будто её склеенное тряпичным пластырем сердцем снова раскололось на десятки мелких кусков.

— Что? — её голос звучит надрывно, хотя она знает, что едва шепчет.

— Прости меня, Роза, прости меня, моя милая Роза Тайлер.

И теперь сомнений нет: Роза действительно слышит в этом обращении знакомые нотки, знакомые расстановки акцентов.

Это невозможно.

Она не собирается в это верить.

Она _не может позволить себе_ в это верить.

Это слишком тяжело для её душевного равновесия, для её воображения.

Даже зная Доктора… Господи, да что она о нем знает? Кроме того, что он чертов Повелитель Времени? Инопланетянин, который появлялся, где ему вздумается, который делал, что ему вздумается, который… который подарил ей надежду на новую, счастливую жизнь, пусть даже и без себя в ней? Который позволил ей воспитать чудесную дочь, увидеть её свадьбу и, как Роза надеется, еще подержать на руках внуков?

Боже, Доктор…

— Простите? — еще раз переспрашивает Роза, незаметно щипая себя под одеялом за руку. Сейчас бы, наверное, она бы не отказалась проснуться и забыть все происходящее как… нет, не страшный, но весьма болезненный сон.

— Я… — говорит доктор Смит. — Моя смена заканчивается в семь. Если твой режим позволяет, я загляну к тебе к девяти.

С этими словами доктор Смит — или же просто Доктор? — поднимается с места и молча уходит. Роза ждет все того же щелчка дверного замка, и только после этого звука позволяет себе повернуться на бок, подтянуть к себе колени (о да, она гордится своей врожденной гибкостью, что не исчезла даже с годами) и разрыдаться.

Она поверить не может в то, что сейчас услышала.

Этого не может быть.

Не мо-жет.

Но… Чего она удивляется?

_Это ведь Доктор._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Филиппа Грегори — авторка серии исторических романов, самым известным из которых является произведение «Еще одна из рода Болейн».


	2. II

В семь к ней заглядывает Хлоя, одна из сиделок, наверное, только заступила на ночную смену. Она привычно хлопочет возле Розы, пока та принимает все необходимые лекарства, расспрашивает о самочувствии, отмечая вслух её странное, будто подавленное состояние.

Будто, а как же.

Роза чувствует себя так, словно её пропустили сквозь соковыжималку, и от неё осталась только шкурка — мятая, рваная, хорошенько измельченная.

— Со мной все в порядке, Хлоя, спасибо, — говорит Роза вслух, а после добавляет небольшую просьбу — завести будильник, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке, на без пяти девять вечера. Опережая неловкие вопросы, Роза выдумывает одну из самых глупых отговорок в своей жизни: дескать, не хочет пропустить очередную серию «безумно интересного сериала», начинающегося ровно в девять. Хлоя безропотно исполняет её просьбу и очень скоро уходит к другим пац… постояльцам.

Розе действительно больше по душе слово, подобранное доктором Смит при первой их встрече.

Она не ощущает себя больной или слишком уж беспомощной, ей хочется верить, что она находится здесь на отдыхе.

Пансионат, санаторий… Какая разница?

Отметив про себя, что вновь называет свою собеседницу по фамилии, Роза криво улыбается самой себе: все еще слишком сложно переосмыслить и действительно поверить, что…

Что Доктор вернулся.

Отыскал возможность, прошмыгнул в какую-то межпространственную или временную лазейку, оказался, как и было привычней всего, рядом.

И для этого даже не понадобилось сжигать очередную звезду.

_По крайней мере, Роза на это очень надеется._

Ей не нужны жертвы во её имя. Она насытилась своими собственными еще в достаточно юном возрасте.

Из груди вырывается еще один натужный всхлип, за которым следует короткий смешок.

Наверное, стоит начать воспринимать Доктора в женском роде.

Ведь он… она, в который раз, сделала попросту невозможное.

***

Когда будильник начинает издавать истошный писк, Роза уже при полном параде — на ощупь отыскала и облачилась в любимый спортивный костюм, уложила на уголок кровати теплое пальто, даже попыталась уложить волосы, насколько это было возможно в её нынешнем состоянии.

Сна нет ни в одном глазу.

Даже если сейчас окажется, что все произошедшее пару часов ранее — не более, чем чья-то злая шутка, Роза не станет обижаться.

Ей некого винить, кроме самой себя.

В чем?

Она не успевает ответить на этот вопрос даже себе, потому что в дверь дважды стучат. Ответа не дожидаются, входят тут же, будто боятся, что оттолкнут, отвергнут, попросят убраться восвояси.

Разве Роза могла бы сделать подобное?

Она поднимает голову, ориентируясь на слух, и считает количество шагов, отмеряющих расстояние от входа до её кровати. На седьмом вошедший человек замирает где-то рядом.

— Привет? — женский голос звучит робко.

— Привет, — выдыхает Роза.

На пару мгновений её снова окутывает полнейшая тишина, прерываемая лишь её судорожным дыханием, и она комкает в руках края расстегнутой спортивной кофты, не зная, что еще сказать.

_«Я скучала»?_

Слишком пафосно и банально. Во всей Вселенной не найдется слов, чтобы описать чувства, что безраздельно владели ею первые несколько лет после расставания с Доктором.

_«Что нового»?_

Можно подумать, они видятся очень часто (сеансы психотерапии не в счет), чтобы Роза могла знать, что у Доктора _старого_.

_«Рада тебя видеть»?_

До истерики надрывно и больно. Роза _не может_ видеть. Хотя очень бы хотела. Наверняка, Доктор очень хороша в женском обличье…

Паузу прерывают за неё.

— Ты все еще хочешь пойти? — несмело интересуется такой знакомый незнакомый голос. — Со мной?

Роза кивает:

— Да. Хотя бы один раз.

Тонкие женские пальцы касаются запястья и помогают ей подняться. Обычно Роза отвергает чужую помощь, в ней все еще достаточно жизненных сил, чтобы самостоятельно контролировать собственные движения, но сейчас она благодарна. Руки — хотя, чего скрывать, её всю, — колотит мелкой дрожью, и поэтому она не с первого раза попадает в рукав пальто.

Тщательно запахнувшись, она замирает и снова чувствует чужую ладонь в своей.

— Идем.

У Розы нет шансов не подчиниться.

***

Сегодня вечером коридоры пансионата кажутся Розе бесконечными, хотя она и знает, что это далеко не так. В здании всего лишь три этажа, она, в виду потери зрения, живет на первом. Что было сказано дежурной у входа медсестре, Розе неизвестно, но та, кажется, Мария, только желает женщинам хорошего вечера и просит не задерживаться слишком долго. Роза выдавливает из себя подобие улыбки и, найдя достаточно сил для небольшой остроты, обещает вернуться до начала временного апокалипсиса. Только выйдя на улицу и сделав глоток свежего воздуха, она понимает, _как_ прозвучали её слова.

Но вышагивающая рядом женщина молчит.

Розе все еще сложно назвать её… Доктором.

Видимо, она слишком завязла в собственной памяти, услужливо сохранившей один конкретный образ.

Возможно, с некоторых пор Роза возненавидит возможность помнить.

Их пешая прогулка не занимает много времени, минут десять или пятнадцать, точнее без часов сказать сложно. Уточнять же Роза не хочет — ценит каждое мгновение простой возможности побыть рядом. Ноздри щекочет легкий аромат фруктовых духов, и легкую улыбку сдержать просто невозможно — в женском обличье Доктор начала уделять куда больше внимания подобным мелочам. Интересно, а косметикой пользуется? Роза уверена, что, как и раньше, Доктор с легкостью сводит окружающих с ума своим природным обаянием, и ей даже не хотелось бы, чтобы та портила свою красоту любыми средствами.

Роза не сразу понимает, что… Доктор замирает на месте, а потому умудряется сделать еще пару маленьких шагов вперед и буквально ощущает, что на расстоянии вытянутой руки находится какая-то преграда.

В груди екает. А после напряжение, скапливающееся где-то в области желудка, в один миг исчезает.

Роза знает, почему.

Настолько спокойно ей было только в ТАРДИС — самом одушевленном, на её памяти, космическом корабле.

Роза её чувствует. Чувствует всеми фибрами того, что люди привыкли называть душою. Она не может по-другому, ведь когда-то, кажется, целую вечность назад, была с ней единым целым.

Отпустить теплую ладонь и коснуться твердой деревянной поверхности оказывается слишком просто.

— Привет, милая, — в горле першит, словно Роза только что вернулась с долгой пробежки, но улыбка все равно появляется на её лице.

Это и вправду Доктор.

Доктор.

_Её Доктор._

Он или она — не столь важно.

Все еще Доктор. Все еще Повелитель времени, замечательный инопланетный фрик, способный по щелчку пальцев изменить все течение настоящего.

— Какой это по счету твой облик? — спрашивает она, не поворачивая головы и все еще поглаживая дверь ТАРДИС.

С ответом медлят какую-то долю секунды:

— Тринадцатый.

— Ох, — отдающий чем-то вроде восхищения возглас вырывается из груди помимо воли. Прочтя все имеющиеся в этой реальности факты о Докторе (вернее сказать — крупицы этих самых фактов), Розе ничего не стоит совершить простейший арифметический подсчет. — Значит, еще две жизни? Без меня…

Два последних слова она роняет практически неслышно: ей самой больно от осознания этого, но куда страшнее причинить боль Доктору.

— Ты же не думаешь… — раздается после тихого покашливания, но окончания фразы Роза не хочет слышать, а потому перебивает с тихим хмыканьем:

— Нет, не думаю. Думать вредно для организма, — помолчав, она добавляет: — Мейси так всегда говорит.

Ответом ей служит короткий смешок.

Этот разговор просто бессмысленный. Он состоит из сплошных пауз, неловкостей и практически пустых фраз. Наверное, Розе не стоило…

— Зайдешь?

Слишком заманчиво, чтобы отказаться.

Роза отстраняется от ТАРДИС, позволяя своей спутнице подойти ближе. Было бы забавно, пожалуй, сказать сейчас что-то вроде: «Хэй, постой, давай я открою», но, к сожалению, свой ключ, подаренный Доктором, Роза давным-давно запрятала на дне старой шкатулки. Боялась случайно потерять единственную нить, связывающую её с Доктором.

Дверь едва слышно скрипит, и Розу вновь берут за руку.

Но она не боится зацепиться за порог или оступиться — идти приходится очень знакомым маршрутом.

Словно никуда и не уходила.

Остановившись где-то у панели управления, Роза прикрывает глаза и вся обращается в слух. ТАРДИС звучит слегка иначе, по-особенному, — словно урчит, как большая кошка, истосковавшаяся по хорошо знакомым ей людям.

— Она такая же? — спрашивает Роза, не уточняя, что имеет в виду. Это ведь не требуется.

— Конечно, — звучит в ответ.

— А… а ты?

Где-то рядом раздается короткий смешок.

— Ну… теперь у меня есть грудь.

Роза начинает смеяться. Доктор такой Доктор.

— Подойди ближе, пожалуйста, — просит она. — Стань напротив.

Её просьбу исполняют безропотно. Роза протягивает ладони, которых тут же касаются чужие пальцы, молится о том, чтобы выдержки хватило, и широко распахивает глаза.

Как и обычно, зрение слишком отвратительное, но ей удается понять, что стоящая напротив женщина почти одного с ней роста, а еще…

— О боже! Ты блондинка, — Роза заливается хохотом. — Блонди-и-инка! Как я! — смех так и рвется из груди. — Ох… Жаль только, что не рыжая, как всегда хотела.

Расплывающийся силуэт напротив неловко подергивает плечами.

— К моему большому сожалению, Повелители времени не имеют полноценного набора функций по изменению внешности, — снова слышать шутки в стиле Доктора чертовски приятно. — Вселенная, кажется, просто намекает, мол, довольствуйтесь тем, что получаете. Наверное, нужно сказать спасибо, что я все еще не превратилась в какого-нибудь слевина?

Глаза пронизывает резкой болью, и Роза жмурится.

— Ой, фу, слевины… — помешкав секунду, она уточняет: — А ты можешь?

В ответ хмыкают:

— Думаю, вполне.

Роза покачивает головой:

— О боже, нет. Блондинкой тебе явно лучше.

Над этой фразой они смеются вместе.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Роза высвобождает свои руки и, нащупав панель, опирается о неё.

— Как… Как тебя сюда занесло? Я ведь думала, что брешь между нашими мирами закрылась навсегда.

— Я тоже так считала, — в голосе слишком много грусти, что тут оттеняется озорными нотками, — а потом старушка ТАРДИС решила сделать финт ушами. И я могу попытаться её понять: в нас попало пушечное ядро. Нет, даже не спрашивай, как это вышло. Просто знай, что французы из армии Наполеона не слишком дружелюбные. Так вот… Да, пушечное ядро. В ТАРДИС что-то замкнуло. Когда я поняла, где следует искать причину поломки, было уже поздно — счет шел на секунды, а созданная самой же ТАРДИС временная воронка засасывала нас все глубже. Все вокруг трещало, мигало разноцветными огнями и исходило трещинами… Когда движение наконец-то прекратилось, и удалось почувствовать устойчивую поверхность под ногами, я рискнула выглянуть из ТАРДИС. И сразу же поняла, где нахожусь. А потом…

— Нашла меня, — заканчивает за неё Роза.

— Нашла тебя, — эхом вторят ей.

Роза разворачивается на пятках и, вспоминая былое расположение предметов внутри корабля, идет к одному определенному месту. Когда ноги утыкаются в высокие ступеньки, ведущие к остальным комнатам ТАРДИС, она довольно хмыкает. Наверное, что-то не меняется никогда. Вздохнув, она аккуратно присаживается на одну из ступенек и вновь подает голос:

— Доктор?

— Что? — звучит почти над ухом: значит, шла почти след в след, оберегая от случайного падения. Роза облизывает губы:

— О моей жизни ты знаешь. А как сама?

— Все… ммм… как обычно? — вопросительных интонаций в этой фразе, кажется, в избытке. — Путешествую во времени, спасаю планеты, нахожу новых людей. И… теряю их.

Роза прячет лицо в ладонях. Плакать она не готова, но и удерживать спокойное выражение лица не удается. Слишком много смирения для одной фразы. Грудь распирает от всевозможных эмоций. Розе хочется вскочить на ноги, обнять стоящего рядом человека крепко-крепко, едва ли не до хруста костей, убедить этими объятиями в том, что любые потери рано или поздно обернуться находками, ведь ничто не происходит просто так… Она знает лучше всех, что значит ожидание. И теперь готова поверить, что оно оправдывает свои цели.

Роза крепко жмурится, чувствуя, как в висках отдается пульсация сердца.

Она всегда была слишком впечатлительной.

— Знаешь, — снова подает голос… Доктор (да, ради всего святого, Роза, прими ты уже случившееся как данность), — ТАРДИС все еще не восстановилась полностью, а потому мы вряд ли сможем переместиться во времени. Но попытаться можно, во всяком случае. Ты ведь… хотела отправиться в путешествие? — последующая заминка едва ли заметна, но только не для Розы. — Так как насчет того, чтобы поставить мир на уши вместе со мной? Как в старые добрые времена?

— Из старых, пожалуй, тут только я, — бормочет Роза, не отнимая рук от лица.

Её слышат. И говорят с невыносимым для неё в этот момент теплом:

— Не забывай о нашей разнице в возрасте. Я куда старше тебя, Роза Тайлер.

— Тогда прекрати пользоваться магией вне Хогвартса, — слабо усмехается Роза, поднимая голову.

— Возможно, когда-нибудь… — за подобием шутки следует короткая пауза. — Так что насчет еще одного путешествия в ТАРДИС?

Горло словно перехватывают чьи-то железные пальцы — воздуха в легких не хватает катастрофически. Эти слова так просты и обыденны, они не должны выбивать метафорическую почву из-под ног. Они не должны обнадеживать и давать лишний повод для фантазий. А ведь так легко представить, что и не было этих десятилетий без Доктора, а Роза ни на мгновение не стала старше. Да и ТАРДИС покидала всего на каких-то несколько десятков минут — так, повидаться с мамой и Микки, чтобы рассказать об очередном невероятном путешествии, а после спокойно вернулась назад.

Но Роза знает одну простую и такую сложную одновременно вещь.

Исправить возможно все. Кроме времени. И десятки минут в мгновение ока трансформируются в десятки лет, лицо снова покрывается сеточкой морщин, сердце стучит в груди подобно загнанному зверьку, а глаза нестерпимо болят, как и всегда после перенапряжения.

Нынешняя Роза Тайлер является самой неподходящей кандидатурой в спутницы Доктору.

_Новому Доктору нужны новые люди._

Тяжелые вздохи являются предвестниками тяжелых решений. Тяжелых, но правильных.

— Нет, — твердо говорит Роза. — Прости, Доктор, но нет. Путешествия с тобой — лучшее, что случалось со мной за всю жизнь. Самой большой моей мечтой после расставания было желание хотя бы еще раз увидеть тебя. Оно сбылось. А что у меня останется после того, как ты снова исчезнешь? — Роза качает головой: — Нет, Доктор… Знаешь, мама говорила, что люди должны о чем-то мечтать. Всегда. Так пусть же моей пока еще несбывшейся мечтой останется очередное путешествие сквозь время и пространство?

— Я… — кажется, ей не находятся с ответом сразу. — Как скажешь, Роза Тайлер. Как скажешь.

Больше всего из существующих в мире чувств Роза ненавидит покорность. И именно ею сейчас насыщается до отвала. Совладав с собственными эмоциями, она поднимается на ноги, снова добирается до приборной панели и легонько пробегает пальцами по различных рычагах и кнопках.

— Персонал пансионата будет волноваться о моем долгом отсутствии, — в конце концов выдавливает она. Ей до боли не хочется покидать борт ТАРДИС, но так будет правильней всего, она понимает. Если Доктор сможет задержаться в этой вселенной, то пусть задерживается, пусть приходит хоть каждый день к ней, только… Она больше не имеет права сбегать от собственной жизни, которую-то и построить смогла лишь благодаря ему. Роза верит в то, что Доктор поймет.

И Доктор понимает.

В ответ звучит тихое и безропотное:

— Да, пора тебя возвращать.

В этот раз Роза первой протягивает ладонь.

***

По пути обратно они практически не разговаривают. Розе немного боязно расспрашивать Доктора о её жизни до этой встречи — чтобы не сделать больно, а потому она лишь улыбается на различные ремарки собеседницы: о рано наступившей — даже для вечно промозглого Лондона — осени; о милом персонале пансионата; о полученной Доктором нынче возможности носить платья и юбки…

Её провожают до самой комнаты. Замерев у двери, Роза колеблется — в голове еще слишком незаданных вопросов, но больше всего её… нет, не интересует, скорее беспокоит лишь один. И нет, это не ревность, как могло бы быть чуть больше четырех десятков лет назад, это желание знать, что о Докторе… есть кому заботиться.

Вдохнув поглубже, она таки решается:

— А как насчет спутницы? Доктор ведь не может быть один…

— Спутницы нет, — ответ звучит слишком сухо.

— Ах, точно… В этом обличии тебе ведь больше подойдет спутник? О, — Роза замирает, пораженная возможной догадкой, — это, наверное, Фрэнк?

Её предплечья робко касаются, едва ощутимо сжимая.

— Нет, Роза Тайлер, Фрэнк… действительно будущий психотерапевт. Я же с некоторых пор предпочитаю путешествовать в одиночку. Не так… затратно в плане еды.

— Все шутишь, Доктор, — хмыкает Роза, зная, как много всего кроется за неловкой попыткой сострить. Она слегка поворачивает голову в сторону, словно не хотела бы сейчас встретиться с Доктором взглядом. — Пообещай мне, что мы еще увидимся.

Тишину пустого коридора разбивает мелодичный женский смех:

— Я все еще твой психотерапевт. Следующая суббота, четыре вечера.

У Розы теплеет на сердце, и она расплывается в, уверена, самой дурацкой улыбке:

— Я буду ждать.

В следующее мгновение её виска легко касаются губами.

— Как и я.

Разве этому можно не поверить?

***

Прикрыв за собой дверь, Роза на ощупь добирается до кровати и присаживается на её край, широко улыбаясь. Сколько бы боли не прошло сквозь неё сегодня, этот день явно стоил того, чтобы его прокручивать в мыслях снова и снова.

_Еще одна встреча с Доктором._

Попросту настоящее рождественское чудо, прилетевшее к ней в ТАРДИС за почти месяц до праздника. Такому подарку остается лишь поражаться и… радоваться. Честно, искренне радоваться, ведь о нем так часто мечталось.

_Господи, Доктор и правда здесь. В голове не укладывается…_

Дав себе минутную передышку, Роза устало потирает глаза и снимает пальто, аккуратно пристраивая его на стуле. Затем следует целый ритуал переодевания в ночную рубашку, который, по большей части, состоит из попыток не разбросать все вещи по комнате.

Наконец-то устроившись под одеялом, Роза прислушивается к пению собственного пульса. Сердце, будто и не царапало стенки горла с полчаса назад, выстукивает в груди слишком ровно и спокойно. Пожалуй, в этом нет ничего странного. Так оно звучит у счастливых людей. А Роза действительно счастлива.

Засыпает она с улыбкой на лице, мечтая о субботней встрече, которая обязана быть легкой, яркой и запоминающейся.

Так жаль, что она никогда не состоится.

В двадцать шесть минут пополуночи воскресенья сердце Розы Тайлер перестанет биться.


	3. III

Находиться внутри ТАРДИС в одиночестве немного... странно. Особенно сейчас, после встречи с Розой. Доктор буквально ощущает негодование, исходящее от ТАРДИС, и впервые в жизни с ней хочется поговорить. Так и тянет задать вопрос: «Ну а что? Как бы ты поступила на моем месте?»

К счастью или сожалению, ТАРДИС не умеет разговаривать. По привычным, человеческим, меркам, конечно. Только эмоционирует без конца, да так, что у Доктора фонит в ушах. 

Это было... странно: снова увидеть Розу, услышать её, наблюдать за слегка изменившимися, но такими родными чертами лица. Возраст пошел ей только на пользу — добавил честности, мудрости, открытости, искренности. А еще научил её радоваться. Радоваться так, как она должна была уметь задолго до Доктора. 

Проводя пальцами по приборной панели Доктор, видимо все же под влиянием ТАРДИС, на мгновение задумывается: а правильно ли было поступать _так_? 

В голове слишком много посторонних шумов. Ну еще бы, естественно: Доктор не может прекратить чувствовать, как двигается вся вселенная, касаться её разума своим, слышать её дыхание. Хотя сейчас хочется слушать только одно — голос Розы. 

На скрип входной двери Доктор реагирует не сразу, через несколько мгновений. Очень легко догадаться, кто является столь поздним гостем. 

Оборачиваясь, Доктор видит — предсказуемо — белокурую женщину, во взгляде которой бушует тайфун.

На другое и рассчитывать не приходилось. 

Но Доктор пытается не сожалеть о содеянном. 

— Вы заставили меня солгать пациентке. 

Дженнифер Смит, на удивление, говорит спокойно. Не обвиняет, не укоряет, просто констатирует факт. А у Доктора проворачивается нож в сердце. 

Сразу в двух. 

— Вы сами согласились на эту небольшую авантюру, — резюмирует он, отводя взгляд слегка в сторону. — Заставить вас делать что-то против воли было бы смерти подобно. 

— Почему именно я? — делая шаг навстречу, спрашивает Дженнифер. 

— Не знаю, — Доктор пожимает плечами и замечает, как во взгляде напротив мелькают злые искры. — Правда, не знаю. Мне показалось, что вы... справитесь. И благодаря вам справилась Роза. 

— Справилась? — переспрашивает Дженнифер, выглядя так, будто ей сейчас хорошенько заехали в солнечное сплетение. — Все сказанное мною — чистая ложь. Как вы думаете, мне сейчас очень хорошо?

Доктор грустно улыбается: 

— Думаю, вам сейчас так же, как и мне.

— Не сравнивайте, мы слишком разные! — вскрикивает Дженнифер. — Я бы никогда не позволила себе солгать дорогому мне человеку.

— Полно вам, — Доктор слишком спокойно реагирует на её ничем не прикрытые обвинения. — В этой жизни невозможно обойтись без вранья, маленького или большого. Мы постоянно в чем-то привираем. Что нам нравится кофе, которым угощают на каком-нибудь важном приеме; что мы опаздываем на встречу из-за важной причины, а не потому, что нам было лень выйти чуть раньше; что любим или ненавидим человека... О том, что...

— О том, что не являемся тем, за кого себя выдаем? — а теперь в голосе Дженнифер слышно неподдельное негодование. — Видимо, вы весьма хорошо обучены этому мастерству, Доктор. 

Доктор хмыкает:

— Туше.

Он знал, что этот разговор был неизбежным, так что даже не собирался оттягивать или предтовращать его. И все же, кажется, не был полностью к нему готов. Дженнифер Смит не просто пришла выпалить ему лицо все, что о нем думает; не просто решила отчитаться, что все получилось так, как он задумывал. Она пришла, потому что ей небезразлично. Люди всегда берут на себя лишние обязательства и переживания, в этом и заключается их истинная природа. 

С минуту они молча смотрят друг на друга, а потом Дженнифер вздергивает подбородок.

— Вы трус, вам это известно?

— Мне говорили об этом пару раз, так что для меня это не в новинку, — легче всего растянуть губы в ироничной улыбке.

Дженнифер щурится, словно пытается разгадать его, как самую сложную загадку, попадавшуюся ей в жизни. Можно подумать, это вообще возможно. 

— Хотите знать, что она спросила напоследок, когда вы нас не слышали? – её голос слишком резкий. Хочется ответить «нет», но его, кажется, спрашивают просто для проформы. — Она спросила, нашел ли Доктор себе новую спутницу? Путешествует ли еще с кем-то?

Было бы глупо ждать, что Роза не поинтересуется. 

— И что вы ответили?

Дженнифер многозначительно смотрит, поджав губы. Кажется, она не до конца уверена, должна ли рассказывать об этом. Доктор знает, что она не сможет промолчать. Уже не сможет. 

— Правду, — тихо признается она. — То, что Доктор одинок, как никогда прежде.

Действительно правду, усмехается про себя Доктор, а вслух произносит:

— Вот видите, я же говорил, что вы справитесь. 

— А еще она понадеялась на следующую встречу в субботу, — Дженнифер до сих пор смущена своей предыдущей фразой, но, похоже, не может совладать с остальными эмоциями. — Что мне ей говорить, когда она спросит нечто неизвестное мне?

Доктор замирает на пару мгновений, прежде чем ответить:

— Выдумайте, — он знает, какое впечатление оставляет о себе, только нет шансов поступить иначе: — Вселенная слишком велика, чтобы Роза знала все её нюансы.

— Вы говорите страшные вещи, — с придыханием говорит Дженнифер.

— Об этом мне тоже когда-то сообщали, – Доктор щелкает тумблерами на панели, прислушиваясь к ворчанию ТАРДИС, а после бросает, будто мимоходом: — Мое время здесь заканчивается. Я бы хотел попросить вас еще об одном одолжении. 

Дженнифер отвечает далеко не сразу.

— Если вы, — наверняка, она пытается подобрать слова помягче, — пообещаете больше никогда сюда не возвращаться, — а, нет, не пытается, — по крайней мере, пока я жива, то... Я исполню вашу просьбу.

Качнув головой, Доктор достает из нагрудного кармана свою бессменную звуковую отвертку, с которой, пожалуй, не расставался никогда прежде, и протягивает её Дженнифер. 

— Передайте, пожалуйста, это Розе в следующую вашу встречу. Скажите, что хотите, чтобы эта вещь была у неё.

— Знаменитая звуковая отвертка? — Дженнифер склоняет голову набок. — Надо же, вам не безразлична судьба Розы Тайлер.

— Она никогда не была мне безразлична, — отрезает Доктор.

— Тогда почему вы не пришли к ней сами? — к Дженнифер, кажется, постепенно возвращается самообладание. — Попытки быть Фрэнком я не беру во внимание… 

— Потому что она должна меня отпустить, — отрезает Доктор. — Даже не признаваясь самой себе, Роза продолжала жить, рьяно охраняя память о _нашем с ней времени_. Вы спрашивали, почему я выбрал вас, — он давит тяжелый вздох. — Все просто. Вы психотерапевт. И если бы выяснилось, что она смогла оставить меня в прошлом, где мне самое место, я бы исчез, расторгнув нашу с вами договоренность, — отвертка в его руке отчетливо дрожит. – Роза знает, что Доктор продолжает существовать где-то за гранью её реальности. Но смириться с этим сможет только если это будет не её Доктор. 

Дженнифер шумно выдыхает и, забрав отвертку, крепко сжимает её в ладони. Несколько мгновений они молчат, сверля друг друга взглядами, в которых слишком много невысказанных фраз, которым не суждено прозвучать вслух никогда. Первой моргает Дженнифер. Растерянно посматривая по сторонам — видимо, ей по каким-то причинам неуютно внутри ТАРДИС, — она потирает лоб, а после тихо спрашивает:

— А что будет дальше?

— Хм. Дальше? — Доктор делает вид, будто задумывается. — Я исчезну из этой вселенной и, как вы просите, больше никогда здесь не появлюсь.

— А я? Мне до конца жизни притворяться Доктором? — у Дженнифер совершенно растерянный вид.

— Разве? — Доктор выгибает бровь. — Вы же собираетесь уехать. 

— Что? — она делает шаг назад, задыхаясь от изумления. — Откуда? — спустя мгновение во взгляде появляется понимание. — Ах да, Повелитель времени?

— Есть немного, — грустно усмехается Доктор. 

Дженнифер Смит — очень смелая женщина, склонная к авантюрам. Иначе она бы никогда не согласилась исполнить его просьбу. В ней очень много света и доброты, а еще сопереживания. К сожалению, сейчас Доктора это угнетает. 

— То есть, — тем временем робко интересуется она, — в следующую субботу будет последняя наша с Розой встреча? 

— Ну, — Доктор взмахивает рукой, — это зависит от того, на сколько вы собираетесь задержаться в Лондоне.

— После этого вранья? — хмыкает Дженнифер. — Не думаю, что надолго.

Доктор не удивляется. Похоже, все люди и инопланетяне, встречающиеся ему на пути, заранее обречены. Он меняет их жизни, часто даже не догадываясь об этом. Сейчас же, с Дженнифер, и чуть раньше, с Розой, он имеет возможность видеть результат своих поступков воочию. 

Внутри что-то неприятно саднит. Давненько организм не реагировал на происходящие события столь странно. 

Доктор облизывает пересохшие губы и решает, что пора прекращать это бессмысленное самобичевание, даже если воображаемый хлыст находится и не в его руках. Потирая шею, он криво улыбается:

— Только… не сделайте ей больно. Она и без этого достаточно страдала. 

— О, я не причиню ей боли, — Дженнифер смотрит на него глазами полными слез, при этом находя в себе силы зло улыбаться. — Если подобное и произойдет, то это будете вы. — Доктор наверняка изменяется в лице, потому как Дженнифер тут же бледнеет и заканчивает свой ответ куда мягче: — Простите… Постарайтесь больше не плошать, хорошо?

Доктор дарит ей широкую ухмылку:

— Обязательно постараюсь. 

Когда же за Дженнифер Смит закрывается дверь, Доктор бессильно рычит и бьет кулаком в приборную панель ТАРДИС. Она тут же отзывается недовольным гудением, что естественно — кому же понравится, когда его избивают? Доктор шепчет тихое: «Прости», и кладет руку на один из рычагов. 

Он не вполне уверен, что сейчас просит прощения именно у ТАРДИС.

Впрочем, это не важно.

Его время в этой вселенной действительно почти истекло. Пора возвращаться в свою.

Прежде чем нырнуть в очередную временную воронку, Доктор задумывается о слишком философской, даже для него, вещи. 

Если самый страшный спутник старости слепота, то бессмертие преследуют другие демоны. 

_Одиночество и надежда._

Именно они всецело распоряжаются жизнью Доктора, ведь он... он не может не надеяться, что с Розой все будет хорошо.

И его убеждения не слишком далеки от правды. Просто... есть вещи, которые не под силу даже Повелителям времени. 

_Никто не может решать, когда кому родиться или умереть._

***

На похоронах Дженнифер Смит стоит в первом ряду прощающихся. Звуковая отвертка, переданная Мейси, и ключ от ТАРДИС, забранный из старинной шкатулки, занимают чинное место в лакированном гробу. 

В возрасте шестидесяти трех лет Роза Тайлер отправляется в свое последнее путешествие.

***

Где-то за тысячи световых и не только лет Доктор распахивает глаза в новом обличье. 

Глядя в зеркало, она не может сдержать нервного смешка. 

— Это было ожидаемо, правда? — бормочет Доктор себе под нос, ощупывая лицо.

У Вселенной напрочь отсутствует чувство такта.

Тринадцатое воплощение Доктора является копией психотерапевта Дженнифер Смит.


End file.
